Blast room collection and classification of sand, grit or abrasive media and blast debris is the subject matter of the present disclosure. Certain references are known, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,918 and 3,026,789. The present invention is directed at a blast room floor construction formed of a few basic parts. Indeed, only four basic parts are required for the present invention, and of that number, all of the parts can be cut to abut the walls or borders around the blast room. The parts can be cut to suitable lengths so that they can be used to assemble a blast room floor of any selected dimension. The present invention thus can form a blast room floor having any length desired, the ends being cut off to match the length of the room and the width matching some multiple of the width of one unit. If the width is some nominal measure, such as one foot, any blast room floor can be constructed to the nearest one foot measure. Any surplus space beyond this but less than the nominal width is readily blanked off. The present invention thus yields a blast room floor free of welding which is simply assembled together at the point of usage. Because it is not welded, it can be assembled with a minimum of hand labor. Notwithstanding the fact that it is formed with relatively easy hand labor, it assembles into a very effective recovery system for abrasive and debris from blast cleaning operations.
In many manufacturing plants, it is necessary to routinely blast clean parts. This is done at a fixed work station which is normally called a blast room. Blast cleaning equipment is installed adjacent to the work station, and a sandblast hose with nozzle is located in the blast room. The hose is handled by a workman. The workman normally positions the object to be blasted on the floor and sandblasts the work piece. A curtain may confine the cloud of dust or sufficient ventilation is provided to control the dust. Ventilation air flow may be provided by pulling a sufficient quantity of air through the vacuum tubes of the floor. Typically, an overhead roof or ceiling prevents the cloud of dust from sailing over surrounding walls. Thus, the spent abrasive and the debris blasted from the work piece eventually settle down onto the floor.
The abrasive used in the blast cleaning operation has substantial value. It is preferable to recover it. It cannot be merely left on the floor, this forming an accumulation which gets in the way. Rather, it is desirable to have a grate floor to permit the abrasive to sift through the grate and out of the way. This gets it out of the way so that it will not thereafter interfere with the blasting process. The workman can thus go on about his business.
After the abrasive sifts through the floor, it falls on some type of recovery apparatus. The present invention is able to recover the spent abrasive. It is collected by a convenient vacuum flow system for transfer to classifying apparatus which removes the metal cuttings, debris and other trash. Then the abrasive media can be recycled and used again. Abrasive particles which become broken and thus become unwanted dust are also removed.
After the abrasive and debris have settled through the grate, they are collected by the present apparatus, taken to a classifier and reused. The present apparatus is particularly adapted for installation as a collector floor because it is able to be readily constructed in situ with a minimum of effort. It can be installed as a blast room floor at the time of construction and installed with a minimum of hand labor. Basically, the equipment is installed substantially without welding and, therefore, is quickly and easily put in place.